The Reality Of Fanfiction
by PaperPhoenix13
Summary: Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Solo cans and coffee mugs littered every surface to anyone not accustomed to the atmosphere the thick smell of must and mold the air carried would have caused them to feel slightly dizzy.

Manga lined every shelf not filled by the variously assorted knick-knacks that seemed to occupy not only the shelves but a good amount of floor-space. A blue lava lamp sat haphazardly on the edge of a lop-sided box illuminating the poorly-lit room and casting shadows across the creamy white walls that remained undecorated save for black smudges and scuff marks.

In the farthest corner of this miniature war zone stood a curved segmented desk, seated at said desk was a rather oddly dressed thirteen year old girl. An outfit reminiscent of the clothes substituted as a school uniform in most anime was only the first in a long series of oddities.

She wore a long denim coat its coat tails reached just above her ankles, a cat eared hat was perched securely on her head, up her arms she wore black fish-net arm warmers on her middle finger she wore a gold ring encrusted not with a jewel but a simple white domino and around her neck was a slender nylon dog collar hanging from the collar was a small golden minute glass.

The girl scowled disgustedly at the faintly glowing computer screen that sat before her. Icy blue eyes became stormy gray as they slowly registered the full content of the current text. Backing away slightly from the screen as the full gravity of what she had read came crashing down, after all one had to ask _was that position even possible?_

The girls trails of thought leading towards some rather unsuitable if not disturbing mental images was interruptedhowever by a sharp tap at her bedroom door. Hastily closing the offending and explicit text. She quickly turned her attention to the closed door just in time to hear her fathers increasingly annoying voice remind her that dinner was ready.

Letting out a breath she did not realize she had been holding YamiLexx13 stared accusingly at her desktop. That had been one of the worst she had stumbled across as of yet!

The increasingly pornographic drabble seemed to be coming more frequently of late it gave her a headache. True no one had ever heard of a perfect fanfic let alone a perfect Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic but what about a **good **Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic that didn't poison the minds of the readers? Was that so much to ask? _No wait…don't answer that. _If only these writers could somehow actually meet these characters maybe then they'd realize how wrong they were_. Though all things considered that wasn't very likely _

Defeated by her own rational thinking the young critic headed down for dinner. Completely oblivious to the faintly glowing card deck that had registered the sincerity of her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **this is my first time writing fanfiction so be kind to me I hope you enjoyed the epilogue and that you will enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **as the name of this website suggests this is fanfiction anyone thinking otherwise has brain damage.

**Notes: **

/blah/ yami to hikari

(blah) hikari to yami

**Translations: **

Aibou- Partner

Mon hitorou no boku - The other self of me/My other self

**The Reality Of Fanfiction**

**Chapter One:** **Thursdays **

Lexx hated Thursdays with a passion that burned brighter than the fires of hell. It wasn't that anything particularly happened or didn't happen on Thursdays, no the reason Lexx hated Thursdays was that anything unscheduled or out of the ordinary _always_ seemed to take place on them.

Thursday for lack of a better phrase was her immortal enemy and _this _Thursday was unlikely to be any exception especially under the present circumstances.

The teen eyed said circumstances warily ice blue eyes held a calculating gleam as they stared down at the glowing card deck that lay before them. Its glow seemed to intensify as though the cards recognized that they were being watched.

The cards blinked and fazed in a rhythmic pattern that reminded Lexx eerily of a heart beat it was as though the cards were alive _no scratch that..._they were alive.

Upon this realization any normal sane person would have bolted from the room. Sadly however Lexx didn't quite fit into either of those categories.

So when the beginnings of whispers started in the back of her mind and feelings of another presence began to encompass her own. Lexx did what was (in her mind) the most rational thing she could, she reached out and touched the deck

Instantly the card's rhythmic glow intensified three fold and the whispers in her head rose to excited chatter. As light enveloped her and consciousness slowly slipped from her grasp.

The last thing Lexx would remember was the powerless feeling of being pulled away from everything and everyone she loved by the presence that encircled her very being

Yugi Mouto was not in any way shape or form what a rational person should consider normal. If his appearance of spiky tri-colored hair and violet eyes weren't enough to state that fact quite clearly however one only had to look at the details.

1. He was sixteen and still hadn't gone through puberty

2. He had earned the title king of games and seemed to constantly be making enemies with people he'd never met

And…

3. The spirit of a nameless Egyptian pharaoh inhabited his body

But even he had a hard time not gawking at the unconscious girl that had just appeared in a flash of blinding light before him. Though to be fair it wasn't something that happened to him often usually the person wasn't unconscious and their appearance was generally followed by a) them snooping around in his and his other self's mind or b) an extremely tedious card game.

And as neither event seemed to have occurred it left the young man feeling slightly out of his element. It was perhaps this sense of unease that roused the sleeping resident the millennium puzzle. Yugi felt the spirits worry even before he heard the sleepy and apprehensive voice of his other self flitter through the mind link they shared.

/aibou are you okay? /

(Erm…I think so) the teen replied rather distractedly.

/you think or you know? / questioned his amused but still worried other.

(Mon hitorou no boku is it normal for oddly dressed unconscious girls to appear in blindingflashes of light or do you think its one of those days?)

/What!?/

Yugi gave a long drawn out sigh that answered his question it was definitely one of _those_ days.

When she awoke Lexx found herself staring into the wide violet eyes of her favorite anime character _ah yes…Lexx hated Thursdays._

YamiLexx13: so what did you think? I know my vocabulary isn't that large but still for my first time at writing a fanfic or writing in third person about myself I'd say it's a pretty good attempt.

Yugi: why do you hate Thursdays?

YamiLexx13: because the voices inside my head told me that Thursday killed my farther

Yugi: okay…

Atemu: this girl has serious problems

YamiLexx13: I have serious problems? Whose the guy who fried the brains of gangsters using tazers in the manga? You're being a tad hypocritical dude

Yugi: did you really do that Mon hitorou no boku?

Atemu: I admit to nothing…


End file.
